As shown in FIG. 1, a transmissive liquid crystal display usually comprises a transmissive liquid crystal display panel 10, which comprises a backlight source 101 and a transmissive liquid crystal cell 102. As shown by arrows in the drawing, light emitted from the backlight source 101 passes through the transmissive liquid crystal cell 102 to implement the display function. Since the backlight source 101 usually adopts an organic light emitting diode, it has a low brightness, and as a result the traditional transmissive liquid crystal display is poorly readable for outdoor display. In case the outdoor readability is improved by increasing brightness, the transmissive liquid crystal display will be subject to problems of increased power consumption, decreased duration and heat dissipation.
As shown in FIG. 2, a reflective liquid crystal display usually comprises a reflective liquid crystal display panel 20 with a reflective liquid crystal cell 201. As shown by arrows in the drawing, the reflective liquid crystal cell 201 reflects light from the ambient so as to implement the display function. In a reflective liquid crystal display, the higher brightness the ambient light has, the brighter the reflected light becomes, and thereby the readability for outdoor display is increased. Since there is no need of backlight sources in the reflective liquid crystal display, the power consumption can be reduced significantly, the duration can be prolonged, and the product can be easily made lighter and thinner.
In the existing reflective liquid crystal display, an array substrate is usually made with the following steps: forming a film for a gate electrode layer and forming a gate electrode pattern by a first patterning process, forming a film for a gate insulating layer and forming a semiconductor layer pattern by a second patterning process, forming a film for a source/drain electrode layer and forming a source/drain electrode pattern by a third patterning process, forming a film for a passivation layer and forming a passivation layer by a fourth patterning process, forming a film for a resin layer and forming a flat resin layer by a fifth patterning process, forming a film for a pixel electrode layer and forming a pixel electrode pattern by a sixth patterning process, and forming a film for a metal protecting layer and forming a metal protecting layer by a seventh patterning process. Each patterning process in the above fabricating method comprises procedures like coating a photoresist, exposing the photoresist with a mask, developing the photoresist, etching the object to be patterned, and peeling the photoresist. In the above fabricating method, a patterning process is usually performed seven times for the array substrate of the existing reflective liquid crystal display.
Therefore, there is still room for improvement of the existing reflective liquid crystal display, and there is such a demand in the art.